The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing access to a buried pipe, such as a sewer pipe and the like.
Conventional sewer lines include a main pipe which extends along the street in a direction parallel to the street. Each house has a lateral pipeline that extends from the home and connects to the main pipeline.
It is often desirable to provide a clean-out to the lateral pipe adjacent the main sewer pipe. Many lateral pipes have been buried without such a clean-out. In order to provide a clean-out, it is necessary to make a wide and extensive excavation so that persons can enter the excavation and attach a clean-out pipe to the lateral pipe. This results in considerable disruption to the soil and the yard around the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,801 to Kiest discloses a saddle and method of using the same for providing access to buried pipe lines which creates a minimum of disruption of the soil. The preferred embodiment disclosed in the patent includes a curved plate that when positioned on the outer surface of the sewer pipe extends beyond the spring line of the pipe. By attaching the saddle to the pipe, a downward force is applied that, in turn, causes the curved plate to spread radially outwardly and then snap back into place to secure the saddle to the outer surface of the pipe. In the preferred embodiment disclosed, the curved plate extends along an arc of the outer surface of the pipe corresponding to a central angle of the pipe more than 180°. The reference also discloses that curved plate spanning an angle of less than 180° may also be used.
However, as the curved plate spans an arc corresponding to a central angle of the pipe less than or equal to 180°, there is no snapping action as described above, as the curved plate does not extend beyond the spring line of the pipe. In addition, if the edges of the curved plate flex outwardly and are held in this position, the boss extending upwardly from the curved plate tends to oblong in shape. This is problematic when attempting to mount a circular extension pipe within the boss and maintaining a fluid tight seal therebetween.
Problems therefore remain when using a saddle having a curved plate that spans an angle of 180° or less around the outer surface of the pipe.
Therefore, a primary object, feature and/or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for providing access to a buried pipe.
A further object, feature and/or advantage of the present invention is a new apparatus and method for providing access to a buried pipe using a saddle having a curved plate that spans an arc corresponding to an arc angle of 180° or less that can be effectively secured to a substantially circular pipe.
A still further object, feature and/or advantage of the present invention is a new method and apparatus for providing access to a buried pipe using a saddle with a curved plate as described above that does not result in an oval-shaped boss extending upwardly from the curved plate when the curved plate is in a flexed position on the outer surface of the pipe.
These and/or other objects, features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the remainder of the specification and claims.